sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Park Ye Jin
thumb|264px|park ye jin Perfil * Nombre: 박예진 / Park Ye Jin (Bak Yeh Jin) * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: 01-Abril-1981 (35 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 1.65cm * Peso: 48kg * Signo del Zodíaco: Aries * Grupo Sanguíneo: B * Familia: Hermana y Esposo Actor Park Hee Soon Dramas * Last (jTBC, 2015) * Mr. Back (MBC, 2014) * I Love Lee Tae Ri (tvN, 2012) * My Princess(MBC, 2011) * Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) * Hateful But Once Again (KBS2, 2009) * My Lady Boss, My Hero (OCN, 2008) * The Great Catsby (TVN, 2007) * Dae Jo Yeong (KBS1, 2006) * Thank You Life (KBS2, 2006) * Next (MBC, 2005) * When a Man is in Love (SBS, 2004) * Little Women (SBS, 2004) * What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) * Jang Hee Bin (KBS1, 2002) * Since We Met (MBC, 2002) * Four Sisters (MBC, 2001) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2015) (Ep 241) * Running Man (SBS, 2011) (Ep 37, 67-68) * X-Man (SBS, 2003) (Temporada 1) Películas * An End to Killing (2013) * Mr. Idol (2011) * Head (2011) * Fortune Salon (2009) * Life is Cool (2008) * Wet Dreams 2 (2005) * Dig or Die (2002) * The Rhapsody (2000) * Memento Mori (1999) Anuncios * 2009: VIPS * 2009: Lotte Chilsung * 2009: Kwailnare Cosmetics * 2009: Haptic On * 2008: EnC Fashion * 2008: Baskkin Robbins * 2005-2007: Beritte cosmetics * 2005: Canon Digital Camera * 2004: Baekseju * 2002: Tejava * 2000: SK Telecom, Speed 011 * 2000: Capri Beer (New Zealand edition) Videos Musicales * Yoon Jong Shin - "Merry Christmas, Only You" (2012) * Kim Jong Kook - "Don't Be Good To Me" (2010) * Jung Yup - "You are My Lady" (2008) * MC Mong - I'm going to go crazy (2008) * Kyun Woo & Monday Kiz - "headache" (2006) * Blue - "Because of you" (2006) * K - "Go" (2004) Reconocimientos * 2008 SBS Entertainment Awards: Netizen's Choice * 1999 Critics Association: Mejor Actriz Revelación * 1999 Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Actriz Revelación Curiosidades * Educación: Universidad Chung Ang (Titulo en teatro y Cine) * Aficiones: '''StarCraft * '''Especialidades: Flauta y la danza * '''Debut: '''1999 * '''Religión: '''Catolicismo * Ha participado en la primera temporada de Family Outing donde se ganó el corazón de varios idolos. * Ella ha estado saliendo con el actor Park Hee Soon, desde 2011. * El 27 de enero de 2016 se reveló que se casó con su pareja con la que mantuvo una relación de 5 años, el actor Park Hee Soon. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Perfil (nate) * HanCinema Galería P4Y6n9K1 667f81 c.jpg|park ye jin 992.jpg|park ye jin descarga (1).jpg|park ye jin descarga (2).jpg|park ye jin descarga (3).jpg|park ye jin descarga.jpg|park ye jin images (1).jpg|park ye jin images.jpg|park ye jin Park_Ye_Jin6.jpg|park ye jin park-ye-jin.jpg|park ye jin parkyejin_40.jpg|park ye jin Park-Ye-Jin-01.jpg|park ye jin Park-Ye-Jin-8.jpg|park ye jin park-ye-jin-17.jpg|park ye jin yejin5.jpg|park ye jin